The Variables
by Red One and the Orange Child
Summary: After giving up his god-like powers to pursue L, Light tries to show his love to the most oblivious detective. Said oblivious detective tries to figure out what is going on with his former suspect. M for a reason! PWP (with fluff thrown in). Light x L- don't like don't read.


A Simple Confession

Rated: M

Ship: LightxL

 **A/N: Feel free to skip this very long authors' note as it is just the two authors fighting and being stupid.**

Kate: I CANT YAOIIIIIIIII  
Riley: That is why I'm here

Kate: …. but I TRIED :D

Riley: No you failed.

Kate: I summed it up pretty well in my version. Quick and easy.

Riley: You said they took their pants off, had sex and lived happily ever after…

Kate: Like I said, quick and easy :)

Riley: More like lazy.

Kate: More like I just learned how gay sex works like a few weeks ago

Riley: I know, I was the one who told you.

Kate: IM THE INNOCENT UKE REMEMBER?!

Riley: Yes and I'm the Badass uke but you don't even really know what uke means.

Kate: It means the sweet, cuter one in the relationship :3

Riley: No it doesn't. We've been over this.

Kate: I hope you realize my memory is crap. I don't even remember.. something sex related?

Riley: I know that Kate, mean it's not funny watching you watch me write the smut.

Kate: My eyes ,_, ANYWHO WE DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE :3

Riley: Also I wrote from the first kiss to when they woke up and Kate wrote the fluff.

Kate: ALL DA FLUFF :DDDDDDDDD

Riley: Shut up so they can read the fucking story.

Kate: LANGUAGE!

It had been almost four years since Kira, the known mass murderer, had dropped off the map. The killings had stopped; crime rates were back up. Amidst all of that, however, there was still the Task Force. Despite the lack of heart attacks, the Kira Task Force remained vigilant for any signs of the once-was celebrity.

The Task Force, of course, had been put to work yet again. With L and Light, the two brightest minds, they had solved numerous cases together. The bond between the two had gone from suspicious mind games of cat and mouse to a genuine friendship.

But that wasn't what Light wanted.

He had stopped killing for L, he had given up his god-like powers for L, he had done everything for L! Yet the latter hadn't at all caught on to his feelings. He would spend hours looking at the hunched-over figure, longing to hold him and feel him against his skin. The ever-observant detective didn't suspect a thing.

Oh how he hated how clueless the genius was. For someone who could solve thousands of crimes, he knew nothing of love. Of course, L had never known much love. The only love that he had ever known was that of Watari.

Light wanted to show him a different side of love.

"You've been staring at me for the past twenty minutes- is there anything you need to say?" L's monotone voice broke the silence of the room. Light scrambled for an excuse. He had been able to smoothly lie his way through numerous situations as Kira, but the moment he became Light, all bets were off.

"Oh! I was… uh… just thinking about the very first time you told me why you were sitting like that: in the coffee shop, remember?"

"Yes, I recall that day very vividly."

Light was at a loss for words as they fell into yet another silence.

 _Idiot… think of something damn it! You need to tell him!_ Light was racking his brain for something- anything to say.

"Light-kun would you like to come to the kitchen with me. I need to grab another piece of cake."

"Sure!" He spoke before his brain comprehended what had happened. _Why doesn't he just call Watari like normal?_ Again Light was left with more questions than answers as the shorter raven led him towards the kitchen.

They turned the corner and made their way to the refrigerator.

"Would you like a piece of cake, Light-kun?" L asked simply.

"Uh… sure, Ryuzaki. Thanks!" Cake? Since when was L willing to share his cake with anyone?

"Light you have spent 76% of each day looking at me and I want to know why. I've narrowed the possibilities down to a select few, but out of those I am not quite sure, seeing as there are multiple variables that are unknown to me."

"Seeing as you have narrowed down the possibilities, could you tell me what a few of them are? I'm quite intrigued."

"You are avoiding the question, but seeing as it would be hypocritical of me to avoid your question I will answer. I've narrowed it down to three possibilities. One, you are, in fact, Kira and you have simply taken a hiatus to catch me off guard and fool me into giving you my name. Two, you have a question about me that you are either too afraid to ask, or the question is simply uncivilized and you are trying to deduce the answer on your own. Of course, there is three, which requires me to ask a question of my own; a question that I do not feel is relevant right now in a work environment."

 _A work environment? Does he mean…?  
_ "Ryuzaki, I can assure you for the umpteenth that I am not Kira, nor was I ever. And, like everyone else on the Task Force, I do have my fair share of questions about you, but I have the intelligence to know that even if I do ask, I won't get an answer. And as for the third question, please note you handcuffed us together for a solid month in said work environment so I highly doubt there is a question too far out there."

L began to shift. It was slight, but it was there; Light noticed. It was extremely unlike L to show any sign of discomfort or insecurity, which made Light even more curious as to what the question could be. "Light, I don't think you have very sound reasoning with that statement seeing as the handcuffs were for work and the question I have in mind is extremely irrelevant to solving cases of any kind."

"You can ask me, Ryuzaki. I'm your friend, remember?" The word friend left something missing for Light.

L backed up slowly, his eyes began to drift. Light stepped towards the detective. "Ryuzaki, what question could possibly make you so..?"

"If you are truly that curious I will ask you the question, but there is a 63% chance that you will deduce something from that and if you make that deduction, there is a 97% chance that you will see me in a completely different light."

Light remained silent, for fear that anything he said would dissuade L.

"Light Yagami, are you in any way homosexual?"

Light's brain drew a blank. How should he respond? It was as good of a time as any.

His body moved before his mind did and before Light knew it, he had pulled L into a soft yet heated kiss. He had expected L to push him away or show some resistance, but instead he felt L melt into the kiss. Light's heart lept into his throat as his fear of rejection start to fade before disappearing and turning into contentment.

"Light.." He felt L murmur against his lips. He pulled away dejectedly, his fear of rejection coming back instantly.

"I… I'm sorry, that was a mistake." Light stuttered.

"No, it's alright, in fact it was far better than alright. I just had the thought that we should probably take this somewhere where Matsuda won't accidentally stumble upon us. He's problematic as he is, we don't need to add any more fuel to the fire."

"You're right, come on" Light grabbed L's arm and gently tugged him into L's bedroom and flipped the lock behind him.  
is"There, no one comes in here and even if they tried, I locked the door."  
"Good thinking Light." And with that out of the way L surged forward and pressed his lips against Light's, desperate for contact.

Feeling the heat and desperation of L's lips pressing against him, Light rested his hands on the detective's hips before licking over his lips, asking for permission. L let out a soft moan and parted his lips allowing Light's tongue to slip inside and start exploring his mouth. L's hand slid up Light's back and tangled themselves in his brown hair.

Releasing L's mouth, Light moved his mouth and began to bite and suck marks into the raven's pale neck.

"Hnng Light" L moans wantonly as Light's hands slipped under his shirt and began to roam over his toned chest, feeling every bit of skin they could find.

"You're wearing to many clothes" Light mumbled, pulling Ryuzaki's shirt up and over his head before throwing it to the ground. Slowly the brunette trailed his tongue over the pale collarbone and down to detective's pink nipples, taking one into his mouth and rolling it around in between his teeth while playing with the other before swapping and giving the other nipple the same treatment.

L had practically dissolved into a puddle of moans while Light was doing this, having never experienced such a feeling before and nearly jumped out of his skin when Light dropped down to his knees, that sinful tongue trailing down his stomach and a hand starting to palm his semi-hard member through his jeans.

"God Light, what are you doing to me." Ryuzaki moaned as the hand which was palming his crotch moved and began to pull his jeans over his hips, down to his ankles.

Light bit the elastic of L's boxers and pulled them down, brushing over his hard cock. The detective let out a broken moan when a wet tongue brushed over the tip of his hard member and a hot, wet mouth closed in over his cock.

"Fuck Light!" L clenched his hands in Light's hair before trying to thrust into the delicious warmth but being held still by a tight grip on his hips. Slowly Light began to move his head, sucking and licking at the hard cock almost as though it was a lollypop. The pace was torture, it was so good and L wanted more.

"Please Light."

"Please what?" Light breathed from around Ryuzaki's cock, the vibrations making the latter moan.

"Fuck me, please."  
Light smirked before pulling off L's cock and throwing him onto the bed.

The teen practically ripped off his clothes before climbing on top of the detective and holding three fingers to his mouth. "Suck."  
L immediately took the digits into his mouth, coating them in his spit.

"This is probably going to hurt, I'm sorry." Light whispered rubbing one of the spit-slicked digits over the pale boy's puckered hole.  
"I know, just do it." L responded, wrapping his arms over his lover's neck.

Light gave him a soft kiss as he slowly inserted a finger into him and began to move it around until he couldn't see a trace of pain on the detective's face before adding a second finger and scissoring them until he found his lover's prostate. Curling his fingers upwards he hit L's spot and moaned as said person arched his back moaning and tightened around his fingers.

"God, Light more please, fuck me." L pleaded as his prostate was teased relentlessly.

"Since you asked so nicely," Light smirked, "You wouldn't happen to have lube would you?"

"T-top shelf," L gasped as another finger entered him and joined the assault.

He rummaged around in the top draw of L's bedside table before pulling out a small bottle, "you ready?"  
"Yes! We've been over this already." L yelled impatiently before letting out a broken moan when Light pushed his fingers in a way that hit his prostate head on.

Light lubed up his cock, moaning as he finally got to touch his straining member before lining up the tip up with L's hole and sinking in slowly.

"Fuck." L groaned, his face a mix of pain and pleasure as Light bottomed out.

"Jesus fuck you're tight L." Light moaned, letting his head fall onto L's shoulder. He was using all of his strength not to start pounding into the amazing heat of the gorgeous boy lying underneath him but the last thing he wanted was to hurt him.

After what was probably the longest minute of Light's life L mumbled out for him to move.

Slowly Light began to move in and out, making shallow thrusts into the detective. "Harder Light, please." L grunted as the brunette's cock brushed his prostate.

That was all it took for Light to lose his restraint and start pounding into the boy with hard and fast thrusts. After a couple he hit L's prostate dead on and L clenched hard around him, his head thrown back in a moan.

It didn't take long for both of them to come close to the edge.  
"Shit, L I'm gonna…" Light got out between thrusts. "Me too" Light only had to brush past the detective's prostate before he was cumming hard, clenching around Light cock, the tightness causing the teen to cum as well.

Panting, Light pulled himself out and collapsed onto the bed next to L. "Are you okay?" He asked, rolling over to face the sugar-addicted boy. "Better than okay, but I don't think I'll be able to walk tomorrow." L replied, pressing a soft kiss to Light's lips. "Then I'll just have to carry you everywhere." Laughs were shared between butterfly kisses as the pair drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, sunlight spilled into the room. Light stirred slowly, blocking the sun's rays with his hands as he shifted amongst the disheveled sheets. Memories of the prior night swarmed into his mind. His arm began to slowly drift to the vacant spot on the bed next to him; alarm bells went off. Where was L? He immediately became more alert as his eyes scanned the room for any signs of his new lover.

Pulling his clothes on, Light practically stumbled out of the room in search of the raven. He was wandering around, when suddenly he heard a crash come from the kitchen. He rushed in to find L on the ground, surrounded by miscellaneous pots, pans, and crumbs of cake.

"R-Ryuzaki- what are you doing?" Light stammered, not used to seeing the well-composed man so liable.

"Well, I woke up this morning and decided to get some cake for us to share, but then I tripped… and fell… it was due to my slight miscalculation in the-"

"You're still sore?"

"Yes."

"You want me to get the cake?"

"Yes."

"You want me to carry you back to bed?"

"We still have to work, Light-kun."

"You _want_ me to carry you back to bed?"

"... yes"

That was all Light needed to hear. He compiled the three remaining pieces of cake onto a plate, making a mental note to alert Watari of the lack of cake. He proceeded to scoop up the detective, handing him the cake.

Once back in the bedroom, he layed L down. He watched the latter contently eat the cake he had worked so hard to get.

"You could have just asked me to get it for you," Light commented playfully.

"Light, I am still very childish and I still hate to lose."

The End :3

(And they lived homo-erotically ever after) :P

 **A.N: More stupid banter between authors btw**

Kate: Well… I had to edit the nasty stuff ,_,

Riley: I had to edit the fluff and write the smut.

Kate: Lol it took you like seven years. The Kira case was solved quicker than that.

Riley: Says the one who almost started crying while editing the smut.

Kate: I learned what words meant… ,_,

Riley: Yes and it was really funny to watch.

Kate: I still don't get why L is the only one who is sore… … DONT ANSWER THAT! I don't need to learn

Riley: Don't ask things you don't want the answer to.

Kate: I THINK OUT LOUD OK?!

Riley: I was trying to answer Kate's question but she spammed the chat so meh whatever.

Kate: I said I didn't want the answer! ANYWHO HOPE YOU ENJOYED DA FLUFF :D  
Riley: And I hope you enjoyed reading the first butt sex, I as a lesbian, have ever written.

Kate: And… on that awkward note, I WUV YOUUUUU

Riley: You sound like those annoying authors we always make fun off Orange Child, stop.

Kate: FIGHT ME RED ONE.

Riley: Alright brb flying to America to beat up a midget.


End file.
